Contents of the Pink Suitcase
by Amanda The Stampede
Summary: Vash snoops around in Meryl's luggage... Slightly VxM.


**Author's Note: **Have you ever wondered what is inside the pink suitcase that Meryl carries around? Or, have you ever wished that there was more info about her past? I DO!! So, I tried to include my own ideas in this fic. We are told very little about Meryl's family/personal life... so I kind of made up some stuff.

Surprisingly, This little ficlet is slightly VashxMeryl... which is VERY unlike me. I like it anyway though :D

* * *

Vash slowly and carefully lifted the latches on Meryl's personal luggage case, as if expecting a bomb to be waiting inside, ready to explode in his face. She had said that wouldn't be away long, so this would be his only chance. He had been eyeing it forever and just HAD to know what was inside of that little pink suitcase...

Heart beating fast in his chest, he flipped the top open, and glanced over his shoulder wildly. No one was there. He turned back to the little box and peered into it.

Disappointed, he saw nothing but clothing, a hairbrush, and random socks. "C'mon..." he whined. He poked cautiously at them, moving the stuff around slightly to get a better view of what may be under all of the junk. His eyes were caught in a flash by tiny, thoughtfully folded paper tucked into the corner.

_"Aaaah..."_ He thought, and considered reading it. _"I've already snooped enough... This isn't my business..."_ his conscience nagged. He sighed a deep breath and inched his fingers toward the note anyway.

Closer up, it looked very old and used. _"What could this possibly be..?"_ Vash thought, wondering why Meryl would carry such a thing around with her personal items. The crinkled paper looked so inviting, his fingers were unfolding before his conscience could catch up with them. He read, his curiosity soon turning to horror.

---

_**My dear Meryl-- **_

_**Please take advantage of the small handguns I left for you. Use them to protect yourself from the men who will come for you, searching for me.**_

_**By the time you are reading this, I will be gone. Please do not cry for me; my death is for the best.**_

_**I hope you understand.**_

---

Her Father's signature had been crossed out at the end.

There were no tearstains. The paper just looked as if it had been folded and refolded, and had stored away for long periods of time... carefully kept where she could remind herself.

Vash soundlessly folded the paper back into a careful little square, and set it back into the corner, a painful lump rising in his throat. Guilt hit him hard, like a monstrous wave of bitter cold water, threatening to drown him.

_"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Meryl.."_ He whispered into the empty room. He latched the capsule shut again with the cheap metal hooks, the feminine pink looking fake against he terrible truth that he had just discovered.

Blinking away hot tears, he breathed in slowly, paying close attention to the insurance girl's scent lingering in the air around him.

_"Everyone has a secret remorse, hidden.."_ Whispered his conscience.

Vash heard small footsteps in the hallway behind him. He immediately acted preoccupied with his own business. Meryl stood in the doorway, smiling at him. He could not tell if the red on her cheeks was a sunburn or an awkward flush. He faced her, an elastic grin on his face.

"There you are! Mr. Wolfwood has been looking for you, but I didn't think I'd find you in my room..." she said, arms folded across her chest indignantly.

"Heh! Sorry Meryl. Just bored, I guess..." Scratching the back of his neck thoughtlessly.

"Okay then..." Meryl said, with a roll of her royal blue eyes. She motioned him out of the room, and he followed her, zombie-like.

Meryl eyed him thoughtfully. "You feeling alright? you look pale..."

"No, I'm fine." He said, giving her a forced half-grin.

"Good. Because you act weird when you're sad!" Meryl said, laughing, walking beside Vash down the Hotel's rickety steps.

Vash's eyes watched as Meryl's lips curve into a soft smile. So real and genuine it was, although he had just learned of something so tragic from her past. _"She is very strong... to carry on."_ He felt himself smiling at the thought.

"That's better!" Meryl said brightly. "I like it better when you smile like that" Vash's sudden real smile turned into a sheepish grin, and he mumbled a thanks.

_Everyone has a secret remorse, hidden..._

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think :D 


End file.
